Talk:Old ABC 5 Sked (2001-2002)/@comment-173.77.250.145-20190424201353
Old ABC 5 Sked (2001-2002) EDIT COMMENTS (8) SHARE ScheduleEdit September 2001 ProgrammingEdit Weekdays Monday-Friday 9 am – Smart TV Shopping 10 am – Metro TV Shopping 11 am – Smart TV Shopping 12 nn – Sine Klasiks 2 pm – Quantum Showcase 4 pm – Family Rosary Crusade 4:30 pm – Pangarap Kong Jackpot 5:30 pm – Balitang-Balita (Mike Enriquez and Marisol Abdurahman (LIVE)5:45pm - Balitang Balita Ultimate Quest by Trailer Music Network Music Ensemble.2:59 6 pm - Monday: F (ABC Animania) Tuesday: Dragon League (ABC Animania) Wednesday: Pygmalio (ABC Animania) Thursday: OM Shulato (ABC Animania) Friday: Lazenca (ABC Animania) 6:30 pm - Monday: Maha Go-Go-Go (ABC Animania) Tuesday: Two Years Vacation with Dinosaurs (ABC Animania) Wednesday: Time Quest (ABC Animania) Thursday: Fancy Lala (ABC Animania) Friday: Restol (ABC Animania) 7 pm - Monday: The Big Night (7-9 pm) Tuesday: ABC Action Theater (7-9 pm) Wednesday: 7 pm – Planet X 7:30 pm – Sabrina, The Teenage Witch Thursday: Guinness World Records Primetime Friday: 7 pm – Top of the Pops 7:30 pm – By Request 8 pm - Wednesday: 8 pm – Chicago Sons 8:30 pm – Friends Thursday: Soldier of Fortune Friday: Touched by an Angel 9 pm - Monday: 9 pm – Life with Roger 9:30 pm – Trabaho Lang (Amelyn Veloso) Tuesday: 9 pm – That 70’s Show 9:30 pm – RX Files Wednesday: E.R. Thursday: 9 pm – Normal Ohio 9:30 pm – The Exchange (Reema Chanco and Adam Slavicky) Friday: 9 pm – Working 9:30 pm – On Air (JM Rodriguez) 10 pm – Solar Network News Daniel Razon and Angelique Lazo (LIVE)10:15pm - Solar Network News 10:30 pm - Monday: High Tide Tuesday: FX The Series Wednesday: Philippines’ Most Wanted (Raffy Tulfo) Thursday: 10:30 pm – Strangers 11 pm – New York Undercover Friday: Friday Box Office (FBO) (10:30 pm-12:30 am) 11:30 pm - Wednesday: Police Academy 11:30 pm to 12 mn on Monday & Tuesday, 12:30 am to 1 am on Wednesday and Friday and 12 mn to 12:30 am on Thursday – Solar Network News Replay Saturday 8:30 am – Cooking with Sandy Daza 9 am – Blocktime 10 am – Smart TV Shopping 11 am – Mommy Academy 11:30 am – Quantum Showcase 1:30 pm – Video Hit Parade 2 pm – Video Hot Tracks 2:30 pm – Captain America 3 pm – Smart TV Shopping 4 pm – Metro TV Shopping 5 pm – Transformers Original 5:30 pm – Hershey’s Kids Town 6 pm – Vampires (ABC Animania) 6:30 pm – Sailormoon Super S (ABC Animania) 7 pm – Tropang Trumpo (Ang Orig) (rerun) 8 pm – Ispup (Willie Nepomuceno, Jon Santos, Marissa Sanchez, Candy Pangilinan, Raffy Rodriguez, Mystica and Caloy Alde) 9 pm – Saturday Night Specials 11 pm to 12 mn – Diagnosis Murder Sunday 8:30 am – Cooking with Sandy Daza 9 am – Captain Scarlet 9:30 am – Infochat 10 am – Metro TV Shopping 11:30 am – Chinese Variety Show 12 nn – Quantum Showcase 2 pm – Smart TV Shopping 3 pm – Metro TV Shopping 5 pm – Captain America 5:30 pm – Simba: The Lion King 6 pm – The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad 6:30 pm – Guyferd 7 pm – Sing Galing (Allan K. and Ai-ai delas Alas) 8 pm – Wow Mali (Joey de Leon) 9 pm – Eezy Dancing (Nina Ricci Alagao and Ralion Alonzo) 10 pm – Sunday Night Movies 12 mn to 1 am – The Sentinel